Total Drama World Cruise
by Greek Owl
Summary: Please submit your Oc's, and get ready for one amazing ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Are you sick of OC stories that are never finished? Well, I know I am. So, i have risen up from the ranks of the unknown guests, to mount upon the high grounds of Fan-fiction writer!**

**Ok... forget that! that was nerd for I'm am going to be writing an oc story... do you want in?**

**I'd give you a sample of my writing but... I have no Oc's... And this, is where you come in. I need Oc's! 12 of them... So what are you waiting for. Grab your pens... or er keyboards, and fill out this form. ( please follow this form.)**

* * *

Basics

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hometown:

Home state:

Home country:

Personality:

Back story/history (Include medical problems):

Appearance

Physical appearance. (Please include Race, Height, weight, Hair Style, Hair color, Eye color, Ext.)

Clothes: (Please include everything... Don't say, "She wears a black shirt" Because then i will be like "WHAT NO PANTS!"

Advanced (Not necessary but will Dramatically increase your chances)

Favorite Shows:

Favorite books:

Favorite movies:

Favorite color:

Favorite Animal:

Star wars or star trek?:

Xbox or PlayStation?

Dunkin' doughnuts or Starbucks?:

Strategy:

How will they react win eliminated?:

How they will react if they win:

Why the want the money:

Family:

Challenge suggestions:

Advanced (Necessary:)

Strengths and talents:

Weaknesses:

Hobbies:

Friendly:

Good at making friends:

Strategy to win the game?:

Do you want your OC in a relationship?:

Do they like Owls, or Eagles more:

Pandas, or grizzly bears?:

Purple, or green:

White, or black (Colors not race):

Titans, or Gods:

Audition Tape (Optional)

Additional Info:

Anything else i should Know?

* * *

**Sorry if it was long. So send in them Oc's then. Also one last thing. I would love to have a goth Oc, and an Oc that can rap in here, so if your Oc, can do that, you have another good chance to get in.**


	2. Chapter 2: Final Cast List

**Hey Guys! That's it the Complete Cast is in! Oh, and i added 2 extra spots! The Oc's were so good, that I had to except more. Every applicant was amazing, and if you didn't get in don't feel bad! It was a very tight Race! Also if you didn't get in please stick around review have some fun! You're still welcome here. With that i present to you the official cast list!**

* * *

** BOYS**

**1: **Shawn Rexton- Chucklez-Lives-On

Awesome OC!

**2: **Sebastian Garcia- The Hazel-Eyed Bookworm

I have some plans for him!

**3: **Tony Experts- Flim-Flam Brothers

Hehe...Plans...

**4: **Nicky Velasquez-BabyIt'sBrynlee

Quirky, Funny, I Love It!

**5: **Chase Lehkonen-SPACE MAN OH MAN

Cool! Good stuff!

**6: **Jerome Actei- Guest

You should really make an account to comment! You Don't have to, but your cool and i would appreciate it!

**7: **Lincoln (Link) Fields- Green and Purple Hero

Wow! just Awesome!

**GIRLS**

**1: **Lacey Smith-SierraFan

Like what I See!

**2: **Valentina Marie Shaffer-The Daffodil Queen

Plans!

**3: **Sarah Nilson-goldrose195

Goofy, and awesome!

**4: **Ophelia Harper-A-ChanTheGreat

SHORT! 4 foot 11? HAHAHA

**5: **Emma Johansson-ZoopZoop

Hmmm interesting

**6: **Marilyn (Minx) Carter-TDSuperFan

CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY!

**7: **Elena Audrey-Monroe Fay-Spider Kidd

* * *

**That's It! There is the final cut! ****Congratulations to those who made it! Sorry to those who didn't! here is my upcoming schedule!**

**Before Friday- Entrances/ Meet the cast**

**On Friday- Chapter one**

**Sunday- First Behind the scenes chapter, including *Spoiler Alert* Playa De Losers!**

**Ok then! Just put this pledge in your review, and they're in!**

**I Pledge,**

**To Read and Review Total Drama World Cruise,**

**I Pledge,**

**Not to complain when my Character is Eliminated, nor to Leave the story and stop reviewing,**

**I Pledge,**

**To respect the author of this story, and the Oc's made by other Characters**

**I Pledge, **

**To review often and to be a loyal reader.**

**On my Honor,**

**I Do Pledge**


End file.
